


loose lips

by imstephtacular



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imstephtacular/pseuds/imstephtacular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam likes to be by Zayn's side even when he's just taking a snooze. </p>
<p>Or-- Liam's never heard Zayn make noises in his sleep...until now</p>
            </blockquote>





	loose lips

Zayn does the weirdest things in his sleep. 

Sometimes he mashes his lips together like he’s spreading chapstick and can’t bear to miss an inch of his pout.   
Sometimes he lolls around and makes tiny pawing and clawing gestures, like a kitten playing with yarn.  
Sometimes he curls his legs up into a ball then back out straight, back and forth, for moments at a time before settling on a position, only to do it all again in minutes’ time.

But Liam has never heard him make noise. Especially not these noises.

Liam’s been googling how to pronounce basic French words for their upcoming interview and is mouthing how to say “thank you” when the head using his bicep as a pillow makes a slight movement and the mouth attached lets out a groan. Liam bunches his eyebrows and scowls, startled. He ignores it at first, but a moment later, another groan escapes Zayn’s parted lips, this one louder and more…moan-like. 

Liam shifts, trying not to let Zayn’s head fall, and tilts his head to peek at the peacefully sleeping face beneath him. That noise, almost obscene, from behind boyishly chapped lips, causes Liam to gently lean closer. A smile begins to play on Zayn’s lips before he releases another groan— no, moan, this one the loudest and most sensual of all. 

His teeth gnash over the chapped bits of his mouth, slightly, before smiling again, a sight that twists Liam’s face into a crinkled mess, grinning stupidly down at Zayn. Liam doesn’t want to wake sleeping beauty, but he is curious about these noises, what Zayn must be dreaming about. The next moan sounds almost like Zayn’s trying to say something and Liam, still beaming and giddy as a child, leans just an inch closer, nearly meeting Zayn’s lips, to decipher the jumble of sounds and syllables. 

“Lyrrrm,” Zayn murmurs, rolling his head from side to side, sliding his tongue over his lips before biting down again. “Lrrrm.”

“Zayn?” Liam whispers, still breathing right next to Zayn’s mouth. Zayn stirs, but doesn’t awake. Liam tries again. “Zaynie?”

“Lrrrm,” Zayn repeats, the gears finally clicking into place in Liam’s mind. He blushes, pulling himself back slowly, afraid of what he’ll do if he stays this close to Zayn’s lips. “Lyrrrm,” Zayn mumbles again, more forcefully, more sensually, running his fingers along the part of Liam’s arm he’s been grazing in his sleep. 

“Zayn?” Liam asks again, a bit timid this time. “Yeah, Zayn? I’m right here,” he continues, still whispering, just loud enough for Zayn to hear him.

“Liam,” Zayn finally announces, louder and clearer, his lips quirking into a devilish grin, his eyelids still sealed shut. Liam’s cheeks catch fire and he freezes, face inches from Zayn, just enough space to keep Liam safe. 

“I’m right here, Zayn,” Liam whispers back, not ready to wake him just yet. “I’m right here.”

Zayn reaches his fingers out, grasping for Liam’s, and Liam lets him, lets their hands intertwine. Liam knows this is all just a dream, something he’s imagined but knows could never happen in the light of day. He knows Zayn will wake up any moment, flash him a sleepy, cheeky grin, snuggle back into the crook of his arm, like nothing has changed. 

“Want…Liam,” Zayn breathes and Liam’s breath hitches. Zayn rolls onto his side, closer to Liam, curling into the space between Liam’s elbow and hip. Liam’s still not breathing. And he’s not responding. He’s just staring at Zayn’s lips and reminding himself of what an inhale and an exhale are. Finally he stutters a breath and whispers, “Zayn,” in the silent space between them. 

“Liam,” Zayn breathes, snuggling closer. Liam can’t handle the tension any longer. He decides he has two options: kiss Zayn now or wake Zayn up. The first option sets his heart speeding off a cliff, but seems the coward’s way. It wouldn’t count, wouldn’t be real, wouldn’t mean anything. The second option crushes Liam’s heart into bits of confetti, ending his fantasy, returning to reality. Liam hovers in the purgatory of his choices for a moment longer before Zayn forces the issue by pulling his knees into his chest, bumping up against Liam, and angling his slumbering face up so that Liam can’t look anywhere else. 

Liam decides to be brave and cowardly at the same time. He takes the deepest breath he can without disturbing Zayn’s nap, inches towards Zayn’s parted lips, still whispering his name, and presses softly. He lets his mouth linger for only a second before pulling back, cursing himself for what he’s just done, but secretly flipping somersaults from the inside out. As he pulls back, Zayn’s fingers come up to brush his cheek and gently tug him back into the kiss. Liam’s eyes become like does, but he melts back into Zayn’s lips, suddenly convinced he is dreaming, not questioning a thing. 

Liam’s eyes flicker shut as he continues to move his lips on Zayn’s and he only notices that Zayn’s eyes are open when he feels eyelashes skim his cheeks. Liam flushes, hot and red, and snaps back. He tries to stutter out an explanation, but Zayn’s grin stops him. “I’m impressed, Payne,” Zayn quips, voice gravelly from sleep. “I was wondering what it would take for you to make the move.” Zayn blinks, winks maybe, though Liam can’t really tell for sure. 

Liam tries again to speak, but struggles and begins picking at the fabric on the couch cushions to his right. Zayn shifts, twisting up to seated, facing Liam, grabbing to join their hands in their laps. Zayn’s practically sunshine, the way he’s beaming at Liam, and Liam can feel his gaze and finally turns to face him. “You tricked me?” Liam pouts, sounding wounded. Zayn frowns, squeezing their fingertips.

“Wouldn’t say that, babe. You needed some encouragement. Plus, I was actually asleep for a while, honest,” Zayn pouts halfheartedly. “Up until you started having a conversation or summat. And I know you know how I feel about making the first move,” Zayn nudges their shoulders together. 

Liam cracks a tiny smile at this. “I…how did you know?” he flushes, stuttering again.

Zayn laughs, grinning wickedly. “I’ve never known anyone who likes spending so much time near me while I sleep.”

The pink floods back to Liam’s cheeks, but he allows his mouth to turn into a wrinkled smile, shy and boyish. “Yeah, well,” Liam stammers, “you’re cute when you sleep.” He bites his lip, looks down at the floor, and plays with Zayn’s fingers between his. 

“Thanks, love,” Zayn smiles again, filling the room with light and calm. He lifts their fingers to his mouth, touching them lightly to his lips. “But next time you want to lay one on me, just ask, yeah?” He winks, the devil in his eye again.

Liam pauses, finally brings his eyes back up to meet Zayn’s, and squeezes their hands together. “Can I kiss you, again?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Zayn replies before leaning in.


End file.
